Conventional printing processes that use UV-curable gel inks often result in various image related defects such as pin-hole defects and/or lines that resemble a corduroy or vinyl record-like appearance. For example, one significant challenge associated with UV-curable gel ink processes is that such line defects are an inherent byproduct of jetting ink onto a substrate to form an image while the substrate is moving on a media path. Conventional printing processes that use UV-curable gel ink attempt to mitigate line defects by pre-heating the substrate prior to printing or causing reflow of the printed image after printing. But, these attempts to mitigate the line defects are often ineffective or cause pin-hole defects in the image.